The Skateboard
by WitchyElphaba
Summary: It's common knowledge to know that Nobodies inheirit traits, but is it possible to return some skills as well?
1. Chapter 1

My friend and I pondered where on earth Sora learned to skateboard in KHII, and this was the result of a few hours worth of pondering.

This takes place before the end of the game, obviously. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Square-Enix or Disney.

* * *

Nobodies inheirit their traits and skills from their original selves.

But because it is rare for a Nobody to merge again with their true forms, it was never really known whether is was possible for them to bring back new skills to their Others.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Roxas!"

"Um...it's not my birthday, Axel."

"Eh, who cares? Gotcha something anyways," Axel tossed Roxas a long, thin box wrapped in brown paper. Roxas grabbed it and turned it in his hand.

"Oh, wow, thanks Axel...what is it?"

"It's called a skateboard, see?" the red-head responded, ripping off the brown paper and opening the box. Inside was a long, wooden plank on four wheels. Axel took it out, placed it on the floor, and stood up on it. "You get on it, and ride it, ya see? I saw some kids racing each other on these, and figured you might get a kick out of it." Axel kicked out one foot and propelled himself forward. Roxas raised his eyebrows. He made it seem so easy.

Axel rolled across the great, echoing hall. He soon rode his way back to where Roxas stood and got off. "Here, give it a try."

Roxas looked apprehensively at the skateboard, then stepped forward and placed a foot on the skateboard. The skateboard threatened to roll forwards. Roxas pressed his foot harder on the skateboard, then lifted his other foot and placed it on the skateboard.

Before he knew it, the skateboard lunged out in front of him. Roxas felt his feet fly forward, and he found himself landing painfully as his backside collided with the hard, white floor. Axel laughed as he watched the skateboard roll across the hall on his own, and offered a hand to Roxas.

"I don't think I like it much..." Roxas muttered, taking Axel's hand and lifting himself back onto his feet.

"Aw, c'mon, Roxas. Do you think Demyx would've been that good on his sitar if he didn't practice? Not that he's actually _that _good, mind you..."

Roxas sighed, then walked forwards to retrieve the skateboard. It was then when Demyx ran in.

"Our Superior wants a meeting with all the members, you should hurry," he said, and he ran back out of the room.

Axel and Roxas left the room together, with Roxas running off to his chamber for a quick moment. He placed the skateboard under his bed (he was sure Xemnas wouldn't approve of an Organization member having any _fun_, let alone owning a skateboard), then ran out to the meeting.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Axel had given Roxas the skateboard, but the missions Xemnas gave the members prevented both of them from experimenting with the popular transportation device. As a matter of fact, he had hardly seen Roxas at all. Axel sighed. He wished the kid had more time to be a..._kid_. Even if he was a Nobody, he was still young: he deserved to have some fun. That's why he had gotten him the skateboard: he needed something else to do besides gather hearts for Xemnas. 

Axel walked back into the hall where he had given Roxas his gift. His green eyes opened in shock.

Roxas was zooming around the hall, not only keeping his balance on the board, but actually managing a few-- no, _several_ neat tricks...a heelflip here, and airwalk there...Axel watched as Roxas landed a perfect 360 degree turn, and began applauding.

"All right, Roxas!" he said, clapping and leaning back against the doorframe of the hall. Roxas turned to look at him, then hopped off and offered Axel a wide, rare grin.

"I take it out everytime Xemnas leaves the castle. Nobody really comes in here 'cause this is where Demyx usually practices, so everyone tries to keep as far away as possible," Roxas said, kicking up his skateboard and grabbing it.

Axel beamed down on him, then reached out a hand to ruffle Roxas's blonde spikes. "Just be careful, don't fall and crack your head open. I don't wanna be the one to explain what happened to the Key of Destiny if ya did, got it memorized?"

Roxas grinned, and followed Axel out of the room.

* * *

Reviews are much appreiated! 


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it easier on you folks by dividing it up. One more chapter to go!

* * *

Her fingers moving swiftly over the white sheets of paper, Naminé swiftly but carefuly made new memories for the blonde-haired kid. She paused for a moment, then looked towards her wide window. She pulled a curtain aside and looked to the buildings beyond he woods.

Naminé sighed. Twilight Town didn't seem like a teenagers haven: it seemed like teenagers had to come up with things to entertain themselves. She looked down at her drawing of the blonde boy. If he going to be living a false life for the time being, she may as well make his false life as normal to a teenager's life as possible.

She closed her book, set it on the table, and walked out of her room towards the mansion's basements. Compared to the brightness of her room, the manion was dull and ancient, and through the years, the spectacular shine and warmth the mansion once held had begun to fade. The basements themselves lacked warmth as well. Although they were far more modern than the the rest of the mansion, the rooms buzzed with cold urgency.

Neither DiZ nor Ansem-- _I mean, Riku.._" noticed the blonde girl at first. She had to cough lightly before Riku noticed her. Riku motioned for her to step into the room.

"Naminé is here," Riku announced. DiZ turned in his seat to face Naminé. She couldn't help but shudder a bit. Those orange eyes blazing beneath those bandage always got to her.

"What is it?" DiZ asked.

"You asked me to create memories for Roxas while he was placed in the simulation, to give him another personality," Naminé said. DiZ continued to look at her, althought a bit more suspiciously. She continued. "I will do as you say, making sure he remembers nothing of the Organization, but I do have one request."

DiZ and Riku glanced at one another, then both looked back at Naminé. "What is it?" DiZ asked again.

"May you please place a skateboard within the simulation?" she asked.

Riku blinked. _A skateboard?That was random..._

"What's the catch?" Diz demanded.

"Nothing," Naminé said. "I just...want him to have _fun_."

Riku looked back at DiZ, whom he figured could care less about fun. To his surprise, DiZ nodded. _Maybe he does care less..._

"Thank you," Naminé smiled, then turned to leave the room.

"That was an unusual request," Riku commented as she left the room.

DiZ shrugged. "Roxas is a Nobody. They take from their origins, and don't give back. When Roxas reunites with Sora, all he ever did will be forgotten. Let Namine fool herself with youth. As Nobodies, it won't matter to them, in the end."

* * *

"Hey Roxas--uh, bye Roxas!" Pence watched Roxas zoom by on his skateboard, envelopes in hand. Olette, who was standing behind Pence, covered her hand in a giggle. 

"He took another job, huh?" Olette commented as she walked out onto the street. She watched Roxas roll down the steeped street, placing mail envelopes in mailboxes, and handing them to people if they were adressed to him. "He never seems to have enough munny in his pocket, huh?"

"Yeah, he always spends it on sea-salt ice cream," Pence said.

It was another lazy day in Twilight Town, and a boring one, at that. School was about to let out for the summer, and Roxas had a lot planned with Hayner and the rest. He wanted to make sure he had enough munny to spend this summer.

"All right...just these last few letters to deliver in the Tram Common and I'm done- OW!" Roxas slammed into something as he made his way towards the Tram Common entrance. The envelopes flew everywhere, and Roxas landed painfully on his back, his skateboard rolling away. "What on earth was that-?"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Yeah, you could've hurt Seifer, y'know!"

"Careless idiot!"

Roxas sighed. He knew he hadn't crashed into something, he'd crashed into someone- well, Seifer wasn't much of a "someone" to him, really...

"Are ya gonna get up and out of my way or do I have to make you?"

Roxas sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at the group he loathed. Seifer towered over him, gripping a blue fighting club, looking as cocky as usual.

Seifer snorted. "Guess I'll have to make you get out of my way."

"Why don't you get out of his!" Roxas turned and saw Hayner run out in front of him. He was clutching his blue club; he was training for the Struggle. Pence helped Roxas up and Olette gathered the strewn mail.

"Why should I have to?" Seifer retorted.

"Why are you so lame?" Roxas said suddenly. Everybody looked at him. He didn't know where that came from, but he was always annoyed by Seifer's endless retorts, and the way he always twisted the conversation so it suited him the best.

Seifer did not lose his cool. "I should ask you the same. I'm not the one trying to scavange for munny."

"At least he's not wasting space like you are!" Hayner replied.

Roxas quickly stepped in front of his friend as Seifer made a dangerous gesture towards Hayner. He greatly disliked Seifer but he knew when to draw the line.

"Hey, guys just--just settle down!" he said, watching the two of them glare sparks at each other.

"Yeah, Seifer's gotta save his energy for the Struggle, y'know!" Rai annoyingly interjected. "Where he'll beat both of you to a pulp, y'know!"

"Shut up," muttered Roxas softly so only he could hear himself. Seifer and his gang really annoyed him, even Fuu, although she rarely even spoke. Roxas turned to leave, when he realized he was missing his skateboard. He looked around, and saw Fuu handing it to Seifer. "Give it back," he said.

"Make me," Seifer childishly replied. Now it was Roxas's turn to glare sparks at him. Hayner noticed the tension was deeper with Seifer and Roxas, and shoved the blue fighting club into Roxas hand. Roxas gripped it and postitioned himself in his fighting stance. Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly backed up. Seifer laughed and gripped his club tighter. Fuu and Rai backed away, leaving a clearing for the two rivals to face off.

The two locked eyes for a moment, then lunged out at once. Roxas blocked a blow to the head, and turned to break the block. He swung his club around and felt it thud into Seifer's ribs. Smirking, Roxas backed away before Seifer could hit him, then kept his fighting stance.

"Why don't you just say sorry, loser!" Seifer said, although it could be seen in his eyes that he was very much in pain. Roxas snorted.

"So you can rule over me? I don't think so!" He lunged forward: bad idea. Seifer delivered a number of blows to Roxas's head. Roxas stumbled backwards, his eyes watery and his vision blurring slightly. He blinked to regain sight of where Seifer was, and hastily moved aside as he leapt into the air and brough his club swinging down in circles towards him. While Seifer gained control of his landing, Roxas leapt up and delivered a number of blows at Seifer: his head really did hurt.

Seifer's arms swung as he tried to control his balance, clearly spent. His grip on his club was loosened and sank to his knees, breathing deeply and blinking numerously. Fuu and Rai stepped forward, in front of Seifer.

"Lucky," Fuu said.

"Yeah, Seifer just dealt with another punk like you, y'know!"

"Sure, whatever," Roxas said, walking back towards his friends. He handed the fighting club back to Hayner. "Thanks."

"Anything to see Seifer down like that," Hayner replied. Pence and Olette laughed. The group started to walk away when--

"Hey loser!"

Roxas turned in time to see Seifer throw the skateboard back at Roxas. Not having expected it, Roxas clumsily attempted to grab the skateboard. No such luck. The skateboard flew over his hands and thwacked Roxas on the forehead rather painfully, so even Seifer cringed.

Roxas felt the painful blow to his head, before the lights in his head blinked out, and he felt himself collapse painfully on the cobbled street.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, last chapter!

* * *

Sora woke up, rubbing his forehead. Why did he wake up with a headache?

He sighed and sat up in his bed, looking out the window of the inn he was staying at, which looked over the small market square in Hollow Bastion. He didn't know how late it was, and as he looked around his room, it probably wasn't early: Donald and Goofy weren't in bed. Wondering why they didn't wake him, he got up and dressed.

They weren't downstairs in the lobby or in the dining room, so he figured they were over at Merlin's. He walked out into the market square, breathing lungfuls of the crisp, Hollow Bastion air. As he walked across the square, his mind wandred to the dream he had.

_Me, ride a skateboard? Since when did I even think of that?_ Sora pondered. He figured he might have the coordination to actully use it, but then again, he always been something of a clutz. _Well, I _was_ a clutz...I'm not anymore! I have more coordination now...right? And who _throws_ a skateboard, honestly?!_

Sora opened the door to Merlin's house, and found pretty much everyone in there. They all looked over when he entered, all wearing some sort of a smile (_even Leon..._) and wondered what they were up to.

"Hey guys...what's up?" he asked, his hands on his side. He scouted Donald and Goofy out from the group. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Uh, well, we figured you needed a little more rest, and besides, we have a surprise for ya!" Goofy chuckled.

Sora's eyes lit up. "A surprise, for me?"

"Close your eyes, Sora!" Yuffie cried. Sora looked at everyone, and praying it was not a prank, Sora closed his eyes.

"Hold out your arms!" Aerith giggled.

Sora held out his lanky arms. What were they doing?

"Don't open 'em yet, sonny," Cid said, and Sora felt a package being placed on his arms. Sora grasped it. What was it?

"Alright, open them!"

Sora opened his eyes and saw a thing, rectangular-shaped package in his hands, wrapped in brown paper. He unwrapped the box, opened it, and found...

"A skateboard?"

He couldn't explain it, but his heart was suddenly bursting with joy and excitement. He didn't know why: he'd never ridden one before.

"Wow, thanks you guys!"

"Do you even know how to ride one?" Leon asked.

Yuffie grabbed it out of Sora's hands and walked outside. Everyone followed her, and found her placing the skateboard on the ground.

"How hard can it be?" she claimed, before hopping onto the skateboard. Almost right away, the skateboard rolled out from underneath her, and Yuffie crashed to the ground. Sora laughed and ran forward to catch the runaway skateboard. He looked at it for a moment, then placed it back on the ground. He carefully placed a foot on it, then with his other foot, he pushed himself forwad, slowly.

_Like this?_

He pushed again and felt the skateboard gain speed.

_Hey, this is fun!_

He gave himself another push, then placed his foot on the skateboard. His arms held out for balance, Sora rode around the small neighborhood with quite some ease. He reached the steps, and almost subconciously, he felt his body lower itself before springing up, his heels flipping the skateboard, and landing a neat jump over the steps.

"Alright!" he cried outloud to himself.

Everyone stood at Merlin's door, dumbfounded.

"When did he learn how to skateboard?" Yuffie cried, her hand still rubbing her backside.

"I'm not sure...he never skateboarded last year..." Donald said, watching the teenager zoom around the street, performing very impresive tricks.

"Maybe it's just natural talent," said Merlin as Sora landed another neat air-walk. "I just hope the boy doesn't hurt himself."

"Nah, he's master Curaga, hasn't he?" Cid said.

"Well, either way, it's just great to him enjoy himself every once in a while," Aerith said, ending in a laugh as Sora cheered for himself again after landing another impressive skateboard trick.

* * *

Alrighty, I hope ya'll enjoyed this!

Oh, and to be honest, I could never learn to actually STAND on a skateboard. Yeah...

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
